


The Games

by Donoterase, TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Graphical Violence, Swen Empire, warrior!Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoterase/pseuds/Donoterase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was Anak of the Swen Empire. It was her duty to uphold her title by fulfilling the expectations of her people and protecting her home. War after the other, she lead them into battle with steel hard determination and always brought home news of victory. She took pride in her accomplishments and she’s proud of the strong, victorious woman she has become. Though it can be bloody gruesome at times, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She had parents who loved her, a wife who adores her and is adored by in turn and a son who looks up to her more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donoterase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoterase/gifts).



 

A tongue swept over cracked lips. His throat parched and pained with each swallow. The smell of iron filled his nostrils and with grime filled finger nails, he sought for the blade inches near. But even this was proven a difficult task.

 

He knew that these were his last breaths.

 

She wanted to make a mockery of him first. His eyes swollen shut attest to this.  He managed to grab a hold of the metal only to have it kicked from his grasp, mustering laughter all around, she grew bored.

 

Swiftly, the sole of her boot pressed harshly into the nape of his neck as she gripped at the sides of his head with both hands, anchoring her fingers into his eye sockets.

 

She smirks; impressed by his persistence. He continues to squirm like a roach unwilling to give up. This one would have made a fine soldier, she thinks…had he not been the conniving little messenger of the Legion, Coraline.

 

Beyond the red sea, six solstices away, somewhere in the depths of Hollow Creek, Coraline resides. Some refer to her as the _Puppeteer_ , dictator of the dead; she whom possesses the souls of the unliving. Every being that passes the final stage of life, passes through her as she acquires the Golem of Grim.

 

 The thought of this savage of a man committing actions that would threaten the lives of her people, her family, filled her with rage. Emma made sure he felt every torn muscle with the forced rotation.

 

 A boisterous round of howling and applause erupted from the plebs that flooded the arena. Both women and men shouting and buoyantly waving. She retaliated by thrusting her arm within the air; from her clenched fist dangled the head of the fallen traitor.

 

Her people trusted her with their lives and she would fight for them until her dying breath.

 

But her family is and forever will be above all.

 

So when she had looked toward the setting of thrones, expecting to see a certain pair of autumn eyes but didn’t, her elation wavered. There sat only government officials and her parents looking proud as always.

 

 

Emma was Anak of the Swen Empire. It was her duty to uphold her title by fulfilling the expectations of her people and protecting her home. War after the other, she lead them into battle with steel hard determination and always brought home news of victory. She took pride in her accomplishments and she’s proud of the strong, victorious woman she has become. Though it can be bloody gruesome at times, she wouldn’t have it any other way. She had parents who loved her, a wife who adores her and is adored by in turn and a son who looks up to her more than anything.

 

Deciding she was done for now, she carelessly dropped the head to the dust and left it along with the body for her warriors in the ring to set it to fire. Here, _The Games_ is an event held where prisoners who have committed unforgivable treason are staged to die. Some would say the Swen culture was barbaric, and maybe they were. But these were the games they played and that was just that.

 

 

∞

 

 

Little green eyes scanned the entire room, fascinated by all in sight. From silver daggers propped up on metallic walls to spiked clubs to shackles, balls and chains.

 

But what really fascinated young Henry were the packets of gleaming white _Sukkar,_ posted on a shelf with a clutter of belts and _Shofars_.

 

 He knew he was not supposed to be in here. His mother always told him to remain away from this part of the keep. He thought of the consequences and was about to leave the weaponry vault but his curiosity grumbled in protest.

 

“Henry!”

 

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Emma’s voice.

 

Upon her quest from the Arena, Emma had ran into one of her son’s keepers who instantly paled and fell to her feet pleading. The poor girl was frightened for her life for losing sight of the Anak’s son. 

 

Emma entered the vault and tugged Henry by the hand pulling him from the room. She yanked the packet from his hands and placed it on the highest shelf. Had she not stopped him sooner she feared her son would have consumed the ashes of a _Taipan_. Chances are he would’ve died by the morrow.

 

“Henry what have I told you about these regions?” Now into the hall, she squatted to his eye level, her voice as stern as her glare.

 

“Mama I was just looking-“

 

“No, Henry.” She reprimanded firmly. “I told you before and this will be the last time. Do not let me find you into these parts of the keep again. You are to stay above grounds.” With the light provided by the lanterns on the wall she could see the look of disagreement on her son’s face. Bottom lip jutted outwards and all.

 

 

The boy crossed his arms over his tunic. “Mama, I’m not a baby anymore. Warriors should know of these things, I can handle it, I swear.” His small fists were bunched at his sides now. Surely he got that from _her,_ Emma realized. You would swear she was not talking to a six year old. “Like the games, tell me, why can’t I go? All the other girls and boys my age have already started training.”

 

Emma knew this. What Henry was saying was true. All youngsters of the Swen Empire chose their crafts and began the extended course in their scholarly at Henry’s age. It was tradition. This was how they kept a strong and productive nation. But Henry’s case wasn’t like the others. She sighed. “Henry, you know why you cannot go to the games.”

 

He looked up at her confused. “But Mama, they’re suppose to be fun and I am to be Anak one day, when will I learn?”

 

“No, Henry. I already told you these _games_ are for _adults_ _only_. Punishing— killing the prisoners is not meant as entertainment for children.” She lied.

 

People from all over the Swen Empire, of all ages would come to the event. However, Regina doesn’t think Henry is ready to be exposed to such brutal sights despite the trials Henry will soon face as he gets older. She constantly tells her wife that she won’t be able to coddle him forever. 

 

She placed her hand onto his shoulder and they began up the slope of stairs onto the main floor. “Your mother certainly won’t approve of you going.”

 

“But Mama, —“

 

“Let me finish.” When they got to the top, they met with two of the Anak’s guards standing at a respective distance at attention. She stopped and turned to the green-eyed boy. “Henry, when you are old enough to start training and when you have developed the mind, skills and heart of a true warrior, then you can participate. You can even lead us into battle if you want. But as of right now you aren’t truly ready. You have much growing to do.” He hung onto her every word, instantly picturing himself as Anak, protecting and ruling his homeland. On the battlefield decked in his armor and he swore he could hear the clashing of swords and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

 

He smiled brightly at this. “I can be a true warrior. I will be a true warrior one day! I will be fierce and strong and brave just like you.”

 

Emma’s heart beamed at her son’s enthusiasm. She truly was proud of the youngman she imagined he’d be. Then again, Regina hated how fast he was growing…but who could stop time? “Yes, I’m sure you will. Although Henry you ought to keep in mind, patience is a virtue every ruler must possess. You must not dive in head first without thinking things through.”

 

Henry nodded vigorously. “Patience.” He reiterated. “I can learn patience. I promise.”

 

At that the girl who once fell to Emma’s feet a while ago she came around the corridor panting and gaped when she saw young Henry.

 

Emma smiled in the girl’s direction as a way to show her that all is well and she won’t hold her son’s mischievous tendencies against her, for she too was just like her son at his age. Only in the form of a little blonde girl with a rebellious spirit. She got into lots of trouble as a child. Snow and Charming would appoint a dozen guards at her side and she still would manage to slip away undetected.

 

 

She looked back down at Henry, “Remember what I told you.”

 

“No more lurking in the forbidden parts of the keep and be patient. My time will come.”

 

“Right. Now go on with Mika and do not give her a difficult time.” He began towards the woman as Emma reminded him. “The feast starts at the breach of the second moon. Your mother and I will be there shortly.”

 

“Okay Mama.”

 

The girl curtsied before she and Henry left for the great hall.

 

“Xavier?” Emma turned toward one of her guards.

 

He stepped forward, never breaking stance. “At your service, Anak Swan.” He spoke in a deep monotone.

 

She respected Xavier. Over the years, from she had married Regina, from the many raids and wars to the birth of her first born son Henry, she has come to know the warrior as loyal and trustworthy than any other. “Would you keep an eye on those two for me? Especially Kan Swan.”

 

“Of course, Anak Swan.”

 

“Shasta,” The Anak indicated to the other guard, “will remain with me for the last of daylight.”

 

Xavier bowed his head, “As you wish.”

 

 

∞

 

 

There goes a telling of a man who wielded power great enough to surpass Legion. Some thought him a god, others see him as nothing more than a myth but in the books he is named _Anakareem Solite_. Ranks within the Swen Empire were a bit different from those of other lands. The Anak and Anakai held the highest rank of all. Next in ranking are the Emperor and Empress, parents of the ruling Anak and lastly government Officials referred to as Lords and Ladies.

 

Emma’s sword secured to her hip shifted with her heavy steps until she had arrived within the regions of the Royal keep. Her parents resided in the West wing of the Royal keep and they the East, but all on the same ground. The Royal keep was situated on the highest ground which gave them an overview of nearly half the Empire. Emma loved the view specifically at night, something about her Empire lit up beneath the dark sky, wooed her.

 

  When she neared the doors of the Anak’s chambers, Shasta knew it were not his place to move any further so he held his position near the stairwell to the Royal keep. Only a select few were allowed on this ground and each that entered were inspected thoroughly before granted permission.

 

  Emma entered she and her wife’s chambers to see two of their maids assorting garments while idly chatting near the parlor of the bedroom.

 

 The two had been so caught up in conversation, it wasn’t until Emma cleared her throat did they both abruptly spring from the seats and pile of clothing.

 

“A-anak Swan,” the grey haired one stuttered before they both curtsied. “We have r-receive permission from her Anakai t-to tend to—“

 

Emma stopped the babbling woman with her hand out stretched as if to say, “It’s quite alright Ms. Wilkson. Do you know where my wife is?”

 

“Oh! Yes, indeed. Anakai is beyond the balcony.” She informed pointing toward the transparent doors at the end of the room.

 

“Thank You.” Emma nodded.

 

 

∞

 

 

Just as the maids had said, the brunette sat perched onto the marble bench near her star apple tree. It hasn’t bloomed yet, but when it does it’s almost as beautiful as the one that planted it. The grass at her feet a rich green, the sky overhead a tango of tangerine and magenta, the little fairy-like creatures that tended the garden flew from flower to flower and butterflies with luminous wings clothed the naked branches of the tree. This was her wife’s absolute favorite place; her sanctuary. In Emma’s eyes Regina resembled a diamond on a pedestal. As she drew herself closer to her wife, she caught sight of her second born, young Elliott contentedly nursing. It stole Emma’s breath away.

 

Behind her, Emma bent downwards. “You left early. Now I see why.” As to not frighten her wife nor their child, she spoke in a hushed tone, her breath a ghost against Regina’s skin. The Anakai smiled at the feel of lips on her neck. “Your child demanded his mother.” She turned to look at Emma. “You did well today my love.” The blonde was then rewarded with a proper kiss. Passionate and chaste. 

 

Emma sat next to her on the bench. “Yes, but you are my rock. I would not be half as good a leader without you.” The warmth they both held in their eyes for one another could set a forest afire. A little groan sounded from the cradle of Regina’s arms.

 

Emma grinned. “I guess someone has had enough.” She caressed Elliott’s little head covered with soft blonde tresses.

 

“It is well about time. He has been eating like a madman lately. Henry was never this much of a greed. I suppose he has your appetite.”

 

Emma laughed.

 

She placed a stray loc of brown hair behind her wife’s ear. “Your point being?”  


Regina re-adjusted the sleeve of her celtic-like frock covering her exposed chest, the gold detailing shimmered in the remaining skylight as she did so. “My point, dear, is that I am certain the reason the cooks prepare the amount of food they do for the feasts is to ensure you have your thirds.”

 

“And you do have a way with exaggeration, _dear._ ” Emma playfully scoffed and their baby boy yawned.

 

Both of them looked enamored. “It is amazing how fast they grow.” Regina hummed in response recalling the moment she held her second baby boy in her arms for the first time. All red and flustered. That was three months ago.

 

“Today I found our little Kan in the weaponry vault. He nearly almost ate ashes of the Taipan Viper.”

 

“He what?!” Elliot stirred at Regina’s sudden movement and loud outburst.

 

“He’s okay, calm down love.” She tried so soothe her wife to little avail.

 

“How in the all the lands did he even get past the guards? Where was Mika? Why is he so stubborn? We have told him before where not to trespass yet he still does as he pleases. I will never understand why he is so hard headed.”

 

The blonde smiled slightly at the last question. She wrapped an arm around Regina’s waist. “It’s okay now. He and I had a serious conversation and I am convinced that he won’t go into those parts again.”

 

Regina sighs looking down at Elliot. “I wish he were still this small.”

 

“I know you do.” The Anak kissed her Anakai solid on the cheek before standing. “Now let’s put this one to rest and head down to the feast.”

 

 


	2. Rocks Do Bleed, Lea.

    <<>>

     Emma was leaning on the balcony, her eyes wandering from one side to the other as though she could see the horizon instead of the inky blackness that was there. The sounds of laughter floated up from the great plain where the feast had been held.  A moment later a choir of new, sober voices filled the air and the Anak found herself grinning when one of them demanded to know if any wine had been spared for them. 

It was the evening patrol that had just been relieved and though they all knew there would be more than enough food and drink for them, she understood the playful banter soldiers shared.

 

<<>>

 

     The feast had been a grand success save for one small dispute.  A problem had arose between two families where two unsuspecting farmers found out that their children were romantically involved. The night could have ended very badly had it not been for Regina who had calmly stood from her chair at the head of the main table. After she'd made her way through the throng of people who separated with respectful nods and genuine smiles, she asked each parent for their name and requested if they would be so kind as to discuss such matters at a more appropriate time when all parties were not only sober, but also had some time to think on the matter. 

     Trivial spats such as this was certainly not worth any bloodshed. 

     Emma had risen with her wife, but made no move to follow as Regina made her way to the quarreling men. She was their Anakai and had fought hard to earn the trust of the people.  Treating her like she could not handle herself or the situation would have been a mistake, and simply unecessary. 

So even though Emma wanted to be next to her wife for no other reason other than to simply be close to her, she watched from a distance, but made no effort to hide the pride that swelled inside of her and undoubtedly showed on her face. 

     Thanks to Regina’s presence everyone but her two personal guards had moved away from the couple and their parents. Emma recognized the young woman immediately; earlier that evening she had surprised her along with Ms. Wilkson in the Royal keep.  Her cheeks had been the same shade of pink then too, but Emma suspected where it had been surprise then, now it was because of embarrassment.  Even so she clung to the hand of a young man; both standing tall and ready to face whatever awaited them, together.

     Regina had only been speaking with the men for a few moments when the one to her right had nodded his agreement with what had been said and took a step back, the other did the same and though the issue was clearly not resolved the tension had lessened enough that the surrounding crowds returned to their own drink and conversation.

     “What were they thinking attending the feast together?”  Two women and a man, dressed in the white and light blue of the kitchen staff were busy at the table to Emma’s right.

     “Their parents were to leave for the markets at first light, they were not going to be here.”

     “Even so, everyone knows everyone.  Someone was sure to tell their parents upon their return.”

     The conversation continued as they glanced in Regina’s direction, collected the empty wine jugs and made their way back down the staircase that led to the kitchens.

     Emma was sure to pick up on the harmless gossiping of the kitchen staff, all the while studying the face of the young girl holding tightly onto her lover's hand. 

     Talia, the name came to her more easily now.

     Regina had handpicked the young woman sometime ago to service the Royal keep and Emma had struggled to remember the girl's name since their introduction.  One evening Regina had drawn her a picture, a very bad picture – she loved her wife dearly but an artist she was not, of a flower from a faraway country called a Dalia and though she sometimes still called the girl by the flowers’ name which earned a scowl from her Anakai and a giggle from the girl, she did manage to get it right more often than not.

    

     “She’s good at that.”  The words had pulled her from the memory and she found her son’s wide eyes focused on his dark haired mother as she made her way back to the table, sharing a quick word or just a smile with the people along her way.  “She’s good with the people.  They really like her.”

     “Yes. She is, and yes they do.”  After breaking eye contact with Regina she returned to her seat and turned her full attention to the boy at her side.  “Before I married your mother the people respected me as their Anak, despite it being my birthright they knew that I would protect them and this city til my last breath.  But what your mother has taught me- what she has shown me is that the people should also know that their rulers care about their well-being beyond merely providing them with food, water and barriers to hide away from the ashen lands." A content sigh escaped her as she ruffled her son's hair. "There is much you can learn from your mother. Now, where is Mika?”

     “At your service, Anak.”  The woman stepped up behind Henry, who made a strange face.

     “Was he good this time?”  Regina’s voice was soft although her eyes were stern as she eyed her son.

     Mika didn’t get a chance to respond. 

     Young Henry was contrite, “Mama you _told_ her?” 

     Emma never allowed herself to be anything but the composed Anak when in front of her people, but the annoyed huff their son gave, along with his long frown and folded arms reminded Emma so much of Regina when they had a private disagreement. The blonde had to fight to keep her expression neutral.

     Movement at the corner of her eye told her that Mika was moving a respectable distance away.  She glanced at the rest of the table to find every pair of eyes on Nik the bard as he recalled one of the many adventures of a young Anak Swan. Finding that everyone was enraptured by his storytelling, she returned her attention towards her family,   

     Emma kept her composure as she reprimanded their son.  “Am I not supposed to tell your mother of your wrong doings? Am i to lie to her?”

     A second had passed, "No, Mama..."

     "Right. Then what am I to say to her in times like this?"

     Henry’s shoulders sagged along with his gaze, suddenly his shoes were the most fascinating thing in the universe, and he spoke with the same level of certainty as when he recited the laws of the land, “You tell her everything that matters.”

     The Anak’s eyes and voice softened as she placed a hand on the young Kan’s shoulder. “And what matters most to us, my son?”

     This question made Henry look up; he looked over his shoulder at Regina and then back towards Emma, “Elliot and I.”

     Emma smiled and nodded.  “That’s right.  You are my sons, you and your mother are my everything.”

     The momentary silence that fell was broken by Nik loudly announcing the end of the story at which Henry’s bright smile had dimmed.

     Everyone had started up their own conversations and Regina had just thanked Mika for bringing Henry a plate of food and told her to go and enjoy the rest of the feast as Hali, her son's other appointed keeper, was there to relieve her for the rest of the evening. When Emma stood from her seat at the head of the table everyone fell silent.

     “Master bard, will you be so kind as to share another tale with us this night?”

     “It would be an honor, Anak Swan.”  The man placed his cup down and was greeted with loud cheers when he stood.

     “Does the Anak have a particular tale in mind?”

     When she made her request the people yelled their approval, but Emma only grinned at Henry who was smiling brighter than ever.

     “That one’s my favorite.”

     “I know.”

 

 <<>>

 

     It was three tales later that Regina was informed that little Elliot was requesting his mother’s attention. 

     At the information, she threw a quick glance at Emma before dropping her eyes to the plate in front of the Anak that held a second helping of everything, like it explained everything. 

     Were it not for the people around them Regina knew her wife would have made some smart remark, she could see it in her eyes.

     She rose with Regina.  It was not part of the Swen culture, but Emma had found herself rising without thinking every time Regina did.  Her mother and father told her that it was quite common in some of the kingdoms to the South, and some of the Lords and Ladies had even adopted the gesture as a sign of respect when their own dinner partner stood to leave the table.

  “I'm about ready to retire from tonight's festivities. I will be there with you shortly.” She had spoken softly into her wife's ear so that only she may hear.

 

<<>>

 

     And now here she stood. Overlooking the balcony, listening to the laughter from below and the soft cooing sounds Regina was making while Elliot nursed, feeling more complete than she ever thought she could, and still she could not shake the nagging feeling that something was not right. Had he forgotten one of today's objectives?

     Regina called softly to let Emma know that she was done, and the blonde looked over the empire one final time before stepping back inside, drawing the shades close. Readily, she took her gurgling son into her arms and gently patted him on the back until he gave a hearty burp. 

     Both sovereigns looked wide-eyed at one another before they each laughed. 

     "What a big bout of wind to come from someone as small as you are!" Emma grinned as she peppered kisses all over the happy expression of her son's face. 

     Regina slip out of her gown, allowing it to pool at her feet while reaching for the little night dress draped across the foot of their bed. "I told you who he takes after. It's almost as though I hadn't carried him for nine months."

     The blonde hummed at her naked wife, "Nonsense. He has your lips."

     Regina had crawled beneath the covers before she replied, "And your eyes, hair, nose and all else."

     And if all of Swen could see their mighty Anak pouting in the way she now was, they'd think it was a trick of magic. Emma persisted, "But baby, he has  _your_ lips."

     The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes, my love. Now come to bed, would you? Have you seen Henry to sleep?"

     Emma gently placed their now sleeping infant down in his cot before disrobing herself, "Yes, I''d left Hali in his chamber as he got drowsy from today's high." She thought back briefly on how her son staggered his way to bed. 

     Regina sighed as her lover got beneath their covers and curled her more muscled frame around her own, "I wish I had a hold of time. I fear he'll grow right out of my grasp. I blink and he's a foot taller."

     With the pad of her thumb caressing her lover's shoulder, Emma tried her best to comfort the fretting mother in Regina. "I know it may be hard for you, but that's what they do, my love. They cannot remain babes forever."

     Her wife huffed, "Says who? He'll always be my baby."

     "Try to get some sleep," Emma told her, amused at her wife's comment. "Tomorrow brings new light and more reasons to be grateful for all that we've built together."

     And that brought Regina to think of all that they've weathered before she was able to call the woman laying next to her, her wife. Such thoughts caused a cold weight to settle in her stomach. 

     She exhaled abruptly and turned in her lover's arms, forcing her self to sleep while hoping for a night of peaceful rest. 

 

    <<>>

 

     Far beyond the Royal Keep, next to the main gate a key rattled in the lock of a storage unit before it swung open.  A hooded figure waited motionlessly outside the unit as first one and then another stepped out and locked the gate behind them. 

     The keys were carelessly tossed into a nearby stream as the figure stepped closer.

     “Is it done?”  The voice was unnatural.

     Hali’s eyes grew wide as blood drained from her face.  She opened her mouth to scream for help, but her expression froze as silver flashed from behind her and a thin line was drawn from one side of her throat to the other, spilling blood.   

     Hali’s body followed the keys into the river.

     “Is it done?” The figure asked again.

     “It is.”  A cloak was extended and accepted.

     “No one else was to be involved.”

     “It was unavoidable; the boy is better guarded than the golden-egg-laying goose.”

     “You are sure that they will come to her?”

     As the figure swung into the saddle, moonlight reflected off teeth that pulled into an evil grin, “They have no other choice.”

     A blood chilling cackle rung out as the two figures turned their mounts and took off into the night.      

 

 <<>>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated.  
> Edited 04/11/2017


End file.
